Jakey
Jakey was a contestant on Survivor: Spain, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Survivor: Evolution, Survivor: Legends and Survivor: War of Worlds. He's most known of being a very dominant player in challenges, winning every single tribal immunity with his allies Boualem and Jane. At merge he was pointed out as the biggest threat and after losing the second immunity challenge, all shots were fired on him and he became the third victim of the Pandora Box because of the two extra votes. In Heroes vs. Villains, Jakey started on the Heroes tribe and was ultimately heroic during his time there. He formed alliances with Pepper and Dean and sticked with them. He showed he was strong in challenges, not being targeted and easily slipping through the game this time. However, his dominance in individual challenges at the merge made him a threat which ended up in him getting voted out and losing the tiebreaker challenge against Alejandro. Returning as a coach in Evolution, Jakey was part of the strong Fizično tribe, winning a lot of challenges and having a tight alliance. He reached the merge easily where after one round of being on the bottom, he found himself on the top. He won individual immunities while making sure he was on the right side of the votes. He developed his alliance with Marielle and Bob and reached the final tribal council for the first time. He lost to Bob in a close 4-3-0 vote as he was seen by the jury as a selfish person because he never tried to make more alliances. Jakey was happy with being the runner-up, redeeming himself for the second time. In Legends, Jakey immediately bonded with former co-coach Hannah and Heather. He also got himself added to the majority alliance with Quinn, Caleb and Marius. Because of these alliances, Jakey gained a lot of trust and power despite voting in the minority the first vote. Jakey's unlucky charm continued as his other ally Heather drew the purple rock after trying to save Jakey. Jakey himself made a new alliance with Chelsea since they were both the odd one outs of their tribes. Their alliance managed to stay UTR, controlling the game from both sides. Their alliance became obvious after Pamela threw them under the bus in order to save herself. This led to a big argument, especially after Jakey narrowly gained the Dream Idol. After thirty-six days, two immunity wins and a big social game, Jakey got voted out in an 3-2 vote. Jakey is described as one of the best all-round players, having won nine individual immunity challenges in his Survivor career, creating many core alliances because of his impressive social game and his strategy to always stay positive and vote out people in a nice way. All of this caused Jakey to be the most heroic male player to have ever played the game. He also holds the record for playing the most days in Survivor history, with 135 days played. Survivor: Spain Name: Jake(y) Tribe: Cabrera Personal Claim to Fame: Winning the amazing race (school version). Inspiration in Life: To follow your dreams. Hobbies: Running, hanging with friends, eating. Pet Peeves: Overdramatic movies. 3 Words to Describe You: Openminded, Competitive, Social. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Sun, Air, Water. Reason for Being on Survivor: To expierence what others have done as well. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: They always say; never doubt in yourself. Let's follow that! Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Name: Jakey Tribe Designation: Heroes Player he respects the most: My buddy Jane, she cared for me like no one else did and she is a master in physical challenges! Player he respects the least: Uh, I gotta go with someone else from Spain because I love everyone from that season. I'm gonna say Rhett because I don't like his gameplay. Previous Finishes: 9th out of 16! Favorite Past Moment: Probably winning every single tribal challenge. That was mad fun!! Why Did You Come Back?: I believe in second chances and by being seen as a hero, I can make it true. Voting History Survivor: Evolution Name: Jakey Tribe Designation: Fizično What is your biggest task to do as coach: To coach people in a good way while not making them too much of threats to my game. I'm also here for myself so need to keep an eye on everything. Who do you not wanna see back: Anyone from Spain (except for Jane) and Heroes vs. Villains. Previous Finishes: 9th & 4th. Favorite Past Moment: Making moves in Heroes vs. Villains! I think I played very good there and I liked my time there. Why do you think you can win the title of Sole Survivor this time: Becuz I can play a good game if I want to, get me to the end and I should probably win! Voting History Survivor: Legends Name: Jakey Tribe Designation: Aphrodite Player he respects the most: That's a hard question because I played three times, I watched all seasons and you want me to pick one person? I'll go with Caleb!. Player he respects the least: That's gotta be Olga. Previous Finishes: 9th, 4th, 2nd (Runner-Up) Favorite Past Moment: Coaching my team in Evolution was amazing, and the fact I could bring all my players to the merge and 2/3 to Final Tribal Council made me feel like a total king. I didn't win the game but one of my players did and I'm happy the game ended like it did. Why Are You A Legend, And Why Will You Win: I'm a Legend because in my first season I got taken out for being too big of a threat. In Heroes vs. Villains I was the root-able person who almost won. And in Evolution, I played my heart out and did everything to reach the end with my players and lost due to bitterness. Now that I'm here, I'm sure people want me to win the game after so many tries. And trust me, I wanna win too!!! Voting History Trivia *Jakey won every single tribal immunity. *He also won the first merge immunity challenge, making him the person who was the immune the longest with a total of 21 days. *Jakey told Times Magazine ''that if he was asked to return he'd do it in a heartbeat. *Jakey is the only male hero to make it to the merge. **He's also the only hero to go to the merge without having getting any votes cast to him yet. *In all three his seasons he won the first merged immunity challenge. *In both Spain and Evolution Jakey was immune the whole pre-merge, he is the first person to do so. *In every season he managed to redeem himself. **In Spain he was 9th place, in Heroes vs. Villains he was 4th place and in Evolution he was the runner-up. *Jakey won the most immunities in Evolution. *Every season Jakey played in, he was part of a blue tribe. He is the first and only person to have accomplished this. * Jakey is one of the eight four-time players, the others being Luna, Harry, Zoey, Hannah, Robin, Casey and Quinn. * Jakey is tied with Candice and Robin for holding record of winning the most individual immunity challenges in their Survivor career, with 9. * Jakey played the most days out of any other contestant, with 135 days played. He beats Luna who previously held the record, with 128 days played in total and Casey who played the most days as a female with 131 days played. * Jakey is one of the nine Survivor players to have competed on a other game show, the others being Willem, Kirk-Patrick, Mikayla, Xenomania, Billy, Robin, Bella and Hannah. ** He will compete on ''The Amazing Race: 3 with co-Survivor player Hannah. * Jakey was one of the 60 ballot members in Survivor: War of Worlds. ** He was one of the 30 to make the cast. Category:Male Players Category:Spain Contestants Category:Jury Member Category:Immune at pre-merge players